finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy stats
The following is a list of stats in the original Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy (Dawn of Souls) Upon reaching specific levels, a character will always gain a point in a specific stat. For example, a Warrior attaining level 2 will always gain a point in Strength; a Warrior attaining level 3 will always gain a point in Agility and a point in Stamina. There are also levels with no guaranteed stat increases. Upon leveling up, for each of the five base stats, a character has a 1 in 8 chance of gaining one point in that stat, however, it does not stack with the above fixed stat growth. The maximum value for each of the five base stats is 99. HP Characters' maximum HP always increase upon leveling up, and the amount gained depends on the characters' Sta, with a bit of RNG. A character will also gain a greater boost in the HP stat by fulfilling the same conditions that other base stats do to gain a point. For example, a Lv6 Red Mage will always gain a greater boost in HP, as well as 1 point in STR and STA. Likewise, a Lv5 Red Mage has a 1 in 8 chance of gaining a greater boost in HP, as well as a 1 in 8 chance of gaining a greater boost in MP. The HP caps at 999. MP MP works the same way as the HP stat, except the amount of MP gained upon level up depends on the characters' Int instead of its STA, as well as some RNG. MP is used as a cost to cast magic. The MP caps at 999. Strength Strength, also named STR, is one of the five base stats. Strength affects the Attack stat. Agility Agility, also named AGL, is one of the five base stats. Agility affects the Accuracy and the Evasion stats; the higher a character's Agility the more likely they are to make the first move in a turn. Intelligence Intelligence, also named INT, is one of the five base stats. Intelligence affects the amount of MP gained upon leveling up, as well as the magic damage and healing. Stamina Stamina, also named STA, is one of the five base stats. Stamina affects the amount of HP gained upon leveling up. Luck Luck, also named LCK, is one of the five base stats. Luck affects the success rate of fleeing of a battle. Attack Attack, also named ATK, affects the physical damage caused by the character. The maximum ATK value is 255, and it cannot be reached outside of battle. Attack can be increased in-battle with the Temper and Saber magic. Atk = \tfrac{Str}{2} + Weapon Accuracy Accuracy, also named ACC, affects the number of hits the character lands. Every 32 points in ACC grants an extra hit by using the Attack command. The maximum ACC value is 255, granting a total of 8 hits at normal conditions. Accuracy increases every time the character gains a point in Agility, and the amount gained is somewhat random. Accuracy can be increased in-battle with the Saber magic. Defense Defense, also named DEF, reduces the amount of physical damage caused to the character. The Defense is the sum of the character's equipments' DEF. The maximum DEF value is 255, and it cannot be reached outside of battle. Defense can be increased in-battle with the Protect and Protera magic. Evasion Evasion, also named EVA, affects the success rate of dodging enemy attacks. Evasion increases by 2 points every time a character gains a point in Agility, it is also affected by the equipment the character is wearing. The maximum EVA value is 255. Magic Defense Magic Defense is a hidden stat that affects the damage taken from enemies' magic. Magic Defense is not showed in the characters' status screen and it has its own fixed formula. The maximum Magic Defense value is 255, and it cannot be reached by the Monk class even after job change, making its maximum value 206 if job changed at Lv1. The Warrior and the Thief classes are required to job change at some point to max this stat. The mage classes can reach the maximum value without job change. Initial stats The following is a a table containing the initial stats for each class *M. DEF growth represents the amount of Magic Defense points gained per Level up, i.e., Warriors gain initially 2 points per Level up, however, after they are job changed into Knights, they gain 3 points per Level up. Category:Stat lists Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy